hiddenpropheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sparklestar
Sparklestar is a beautiful young''Hidden Prophecies, Prologue jet black she-cat with violet eyes.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances She is the deputy of SapphireClan for a portion of ''Hidden Prophecies who later becomes leader; she is a major character of the story. Description When Daydreamheart is first seen she is described as a beautiful young white she-cat with purple eyes.Hidden Prophecies, Prologue However in the allegiances Sparklefur is described as a jet black she-cat with violet eyes. In Chapter 4 Daydreamheart is described as golden, though this could be from the glow that StarClan cats radiate. It is indicated in the story that "Sparklefur" looks different than "Daydreamheart", though how she does this is unknown. Powers Though not directly stated, it is inferred throughout Hidden Prophecies that Sparklestar has abilities that exceed that of a normal cat. This is first mentioned in the prologue, where one of the queens states that perhaps some of Daydreamheart's 'virtues' will be passed onto her kits; all three of them grow up to have extraordinary powers such as the ability to regenerate torn off body parts,Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 2 control elements,Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 7 and bring dead cats back to life.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 2 It is shown multiple times that she is able to communicate to other cats through StarClan, even when she is still alive.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 3Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 4 As mentioned above, it is also indicated that she is able to change her pelt color, as the other cats of SapphireClan don't recognize the black Sparklestar as Daydreamheart until Ancient reveals her true identity. She also seems to have the uncanny ability to fake her death, as shown in the prologue and Chapter 12. History ''Hidden Prophecies :Daydreamheart is first seen trudging through snow to try to get to the SapphireClan camp. Her eyes clouded with sadness, she falls to the ground and begins giving birth to her kits in the terrible weather. Once she gives birth to her last kit, the weather stops and her clanmates come out to congratulate her; to their horror they find her dead. :After her kits are brought into the nursery to suckle on other queens, one of them expresses sadness over Daydreamheart's death, stating that she was a good, kindhearted cat. Another queen agrees, saying that there will never be another cat like her. One of them suggests that some of Daydreamheart's virtues will be passed onto her kits. The queens then go onto naming them and settle on Moonkit, Tranquilkit, and Lilykit. :Unbeknownst to her clanmates, Daydreamheart is Sparklefur, a cat who joins SapphireClan a week after Daydreamheart's "death", though this isn't revealed until later on in the story. When Vanillasnow reveals to the clan that Lavenderstar is dead, Sparklefur is shocked and worried about what they are going to do next. She quickly remembers that Vanillasnow has to go to the Starrypool to get his nine lives and tells him so. Vanillasnow states that he will, and when he gets back he will appoint a new deputy; this deputy turns out to be Sparklefur. :Some moons later, Sparklefur reports to Vanillastar that she scented RubyClan cats on their territory while on patrol with Talonclaw. Vanillastar tells her that the RubyClan cats must be driven away from their territory at any cost. Sparklefur obediently rushes off to get a patrol of warriors to drive the off, and runs into Sunsetshine; she tells Sunsetshine what they are doing and orders him/her to get Thunderingbreeze, Gazingflight, Cursedheart and Braveheart. :When the patrol comes back injured and bleeding, Vanillastar begins to panic, and when one of the warriors says they should've listened to Moonpaw who had suggested talking to RubyClan before attacking, Vanillastar cracks under the pressure and tells them that Moonpaw can lead if they think she's so great. Moonpaw is horrified by this, and tells Vanillastar to let Sparklefur lead the clan if he doesn't want to, as she is not old enough. Vanillastar begins to calm down, and says that Sparklefur can take over leading next week. He begins to stress again though as he reveals that he only took the deputy position to be closer to Lavenderstar, who he loved. Sparklefur tells him to calm down as if another clan was spying on them they could see them as weak for having a leader who doesn't want to lead. Moonpaw agrees with her mother, and Vanillastar apologizes. :Another day Moonpaw walks into the camp to see Sparklefur and some other warriors trying to comfort a distraught Vanillastar. The cream tom whines that he does not want to be leader, to which Sparklefur replies that he is a great leader. As the cats comfort Vanillastar, Moonpaw jumps onto the Large Jewel and announces that she will be leader one day; Sparklefur purrs congratulations to her daughter. :The night after Moonpaw blackmails Vanillastar to let Tranquilpaw stay in the clan after she broke the warrior code by taking a mate, Sparklefur appears to Moonpaw in a dream as Daydreamheart. She tells her daughter that she is proud of her and has never been any more proud in her life. Moonpaw is shocked at seeing her mother, and asks if StarClan is mad at her. Daydreamheart says that it is to the contrary; StarClan is very pleased with her. She then says that she must go, and tells Moonpaw to always remember that she loves her. When Moonpaw wakes up she is happy to have met her mother, but sad that she is dead, unaware that she still resides in the clan. :When Moonpaw is attacked by Lilypaw and left to die, she has a vision of the Glitterstones and meets her mother once again. When she asks if she is dead, Daydreamheart reveals that Moonpaw is in StarClan but it is not her time to die. She asks Moonpaw if she remembers a prophecy she received earlier, and Moonpaw recites it perfectly. Daydreamheart tells her that she must keep the prophecy in mind, and before leaving gives her a necklace with a sapphire on it, stating that it will help her. She tells Moonpaw to say "hi" to Tranquilpaw for her, and that she wishes she could raise them all. :Later, when Moonpaw is devastated by the fact that her friend Gaypaw had been raped, she wants to yell really loud, but refrains as she doesn't want to disturb her mother, who she believes is in StarClan. :After the SapphireClan camp gets ravaged in a fire Vanillastar lets Moonpaw, now Moonshimmer, and Sparklefur decide where to start on rebuilding the camp as they are more experienced than him. :Many moons later Moonshimmer becomes deputy of SapphireClan, stripping Sparklefur of her title. Moonshimmer later gives birth to a litter of kits, making them Sparklefur's grandkits. :Sparklefur comes with the rest of SapphireClan when Vanillastar brings them to save Moonshimmer from the banished Lilypaw, now named Deathheart. When Vanillastar begins to lead the clan back to the camp, Deathheart sneaks back and leaps at Vanillastar, slicing his throat. Vanillastar reveals that he is on his last life, but Moonshimmer says she can't become leader as she is a moon too young at least. Vanillastar tells Moonshimmer to kill Deathheart, who is trying to claim leadership of SapphireClan, but she refuses as he is her brother. :The dying leader understands but states that Sparklefur wouldn't enjoy being leader. Sparklefur then steps in and explains that she can lead until Moonshimmer is ready. Deathheart is furious and exclaims that he will be leader, upon which Sparklefur pounces on him and pins him to the ground. Sparklefur threatens to kill him and Deathheart surrenders, exclaiming that he will never give up as he runs off. Meanwhile, Vanillastar dies, and the cats mourn him. Sparklefur hides her tears to look more noble, and announces that she will become leader but retire in a few moons when Moonshimmer is old enough. She then goes to the Starrypool to share dreams with StarClan. :The next day Sparklefur announces that she has received her nine lives from StarClan and is now Sparklestar. The cats cheer her name and Moonshimmer thanks her for agreeing to be leader, complimenting her new name. Sparklestar thanks her daughter and announces that she chooses her to be her deputy. Moonshimmer feel honored as the cats cheer her name, but then reminds Sparklestar that the clan is in danger of Lilyblossom (Deathheart) attacking. :The leader tells Moonshimmer to organize an extra patrol, and compliments her when she orders most of the clan to guard the borders. Moonshimmer then compliments Sparklestar's strength, and tells her that she admires her a lot for not killing Deathheart when she could. Suddenly Braveheart runs into the camp, telling Sparklestar that they are under attack by an intruder who calls himself Ancient. Ancient then bursts into camp and explains that he wants to kill Sparklestar so Deathheart can become leader. Before the others can say anything he attacks Sparklestar and leaves her for dead. :Sparklestar explains to Moonshimmer that she is dying, and never received nine lives because StarClan didn't accept her. She tells her daughter that she has to become leader but Moonshimmer still refuses as she doesn't want to anger StarClan. Sparklefur explains to her that she became leader even though StarClan didn't accept her, so it doesn't matter. The clan is shocked at this revelation, and Ancient even more so when she reveals that it was because she is in love with Chocolaterain, Moonshimmer's son. Ancient explains that Sparklestar is Chocolaterain's grandmother, and how she pretended to die after she gave birth to her kits. The tom then runs off to get Deathheart so he can become leader. :Sparklestar apologizes to Moonshimmer about never telling her she was her mother. With her "dying" breaths she tells Moonshimmer she has to be leader, despite her daughter's protests. Ancient then comes back into the camp with Deathheart, Chocolaterain and Phantom. Chocolaterain runs over to Sparklestar's body in horror and then angrily kills Ancient in revenge. Deathheart names himself Deathstar and proclaims himself leader of SapphireClan but runs off when he Beautifulpaw reveals that Tranquildream is pregnant with Gaysparkle's kits, shocked at the fact that Gaysparkle likes she-cats. :After Tranquildream gives birth to her kit Awesomekit, Sparklestar wakes up and reveals she isn't dead, to the happiness of the clan. She begins to appoint a new deputy until Moonshimmer reminds her that she already appointed her. :The next day Sparklestar spots a giant black tower on EmeraldClan territory. Sunsetshine suggests that it is an evil tower that Phantom or Lilyblossom are residing in. Sparklestar says that EmeraldClan won't let SapphireClan in their territory, but Moonshimmer has an idea to invite cats from all the clans to go on a patrol to it. She believes that by going there they will finally be able to stop Phantom, Chocolaterain, Lilyblossom, and Ancient. By the time the reach the tower, it is almost moonhigh. The tower's doors open, and 'zombie-zombie' Jasminedung greets them, but is quickly killed by Rockwatcher. :The patrol travels up a long flight of stairs into the dark attic. Jasminedung's disembodied voice tells them they will be stuck there before closing and locking the door. Meanwhile, Sunsetshine has his/her kits; two toms and two she-cats. Moonshimmer suggests that her clanmates carry one kit each, to which Gazingflight compliments her saying that she should be leader; Moonshimmer tells her that she will be leader when Sparklestar dies. Gazingflight then spots some parachute backpacks, and the cats use them to get safely out the window, Sparklestar carrying one of the kits. When the SapphireClan cats get back to their camp Sparklestar warns them that Lilyblossom is attacking. Deathheart kills Suicidepaw, but is chased off by Giraffekit, one of Sunsetshine's kits. Sparklestar congratulates him and gives him his warrior name, Giraffeclaw. :Suddenly Gaysparkle comes into the camp, asking to join the clan. He asks if Sparklestar is okay with it, and she tells him she doesn't believe it is a good idea. She explains that he has to be DiamondClan's medicine cat since Troubletail died, but he tells her that it is not a problem as his friend Angelwings showed interest in becoming a medicine cat. Tranquildream begs her mother to let Gaysparkle stay so Awesomekit doesn't have to be raised alone, to which Sparklestar growls that she doesn't like the name Awesomekit. To his parents' dismay, Sparklestar continues to insult Awesomekit's name, saying that he hasn't done anything awesome at all. It is explained in the narration that Sparklestar is having a bad day, as she is not usually like this. :Moonshimmer is very upset with her mother's actions, which causes Sparklestar to calm down somewhat. Gaysparkle then touches her paw respectfully and offers to to serve SapphireClan well. Sparklestar relents, allowing Gaysparkle to stay as SapphireClan cats get hurt so often that they need another medicine cat. :That night a shadowy figure comes into Sparklestar's den while she is asleep. It growls an ominous threat to her before slashing her throat open with one of Scourge's techniques. She thrashes in a pool of her own blood, not being able to cry out for help due to the blood in her throat and mouth. In the morning Sunsetshine yowls out that Sparklestar is dead. As Moonshimmer cries over her mother's body, Sunsetshine reveals that he/she was Sparklestar's mate and the father of Moonshimmer and her siblings. :Before Moonshimmer goes to the Starrypool to get her nine lives from StarClan she tells Gaysparkle that she wants him to be her deputy and explains that her mother is dead. Gaysparkle says it is sad that she died as he liked her for letting him into SapphireClan. A while later when Moonshimmer asks Gaysparkle if he is okay, he says he is just thinking about things such as Sparklestar's death. :When Moonshimmer goes to StarClan through her dream at the Starrypool, Sparklestar greets her warmheartedly. Moonshimmer tells Sparklestar that she is sad as it feels like her mother died twice. Sparklestar apologizes to her and indicates she doesn't know how she died. During Moonshimmer's ceremony, Lilyblossom suddenly appears and starts eating the lives that should be going into Moonshimmer; Sparklefur asks him what he is doing in shock. Gallery Sparklestar Sparklefur 1.PNG|Sparklestar as deputy Daydreamheart.PNG|When Sparklestar was Daydreamheart in disguise. Trivia *Even though Sparklestar says she wasn't accepted by StarClan so she never got nine lives, when she is killed by the unknown cat the narrator says "Her '''lives' were lost over and over again." Family Members Mate: :Sunsetshine (formerly):Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Son: :Deathstar:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Daughters: :Moonshimmer:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) :Tranquildream:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Status Unknown Grandsons: :Suicidepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Dancekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Flamekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Chocolaterain:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 19) :Awesomepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 17) Granddaughters: :Beautifulpaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 12) :Taintedkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Grandkits: :Cheetahkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 11) :Lovekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Songkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Tree }} = Male = Female = Gender Unknown Quotes :"Calm down Vanillastar, we all know you are upset but there is no need to yell about all this out loud! What if another clan was spying and they heard that we were weak because our leader did not want to lead us? That would be very bad!" :—Sparklefur tells Vanillastar to stop saying he doesn't want to be leader Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 1 :"My beautiful daughter. I am very, very proud of you! You have allowed your sister to be in love and be happy. I have never been more proud in my life!" :—Daydreamheart comes to Moonpaw in a dream Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 3 :"Remember the prophecy! It will affect your destiny. You must keep the prophecy in mind! I can not say anything more, sorry dear! Now it is your time to go back to SapphireClan without me. Oh, take this! This has a Sapphire on it! It will help you! Now you must go! Say hi to your sister for me! I wish I could raise you all!" :—Daydreamheart gives Moopaw a necklace in her vision Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 4 :"SapphireClan, Vanillastar has died. I will become your leader, but I will retire in a few moons, when Moonshimmer is old enough to become Moonstar." :—Sparklefur to the clan before she becomes leader Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 11 :"I couldn't become leader because I'm in love…with Chocolaterain!" :—Vanillastar to the clan after he saves Moonshimmer Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Ceremonies |} |} References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cats Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters Category:Characters who share names